


Burrito Blanket

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bad Days, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Ice Cream, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Bad day at work, leads to panic attack in the bathroom.Feelings of sadness, from stress during work.Steve Rogers doesn't like seeing his best girl upset. So he does everything in his power, to make her feel better.The best fix, burrito blanket and ice cream.





	Burrito Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



> I do not own Steve Rogers.  
> I'm posting from my phone, instead of my computer. So I hope it doesn't look like shit. ("LANGUAGE!" -Steve.   
> "SHUT UP ROGERS!"-Me)  
> Anyway, enjoy. XO

She had just finished a rough day at work.

 

\----

Although she worked from home, and she was strictly on the phone. There are moments where someone, doesn't treat her like a person.

 

\----

Today happened to lead to, her crying on her bathroom floor. Sending snaps to her friend, as part of their "life update" habits.

 

She secretly hoped, her friends couldn't hear her crying. But her friend felt upset that she was sad, from the snaps she was sent. So the friend called Steve to help.

 

\----

Steve immediately showed up at his best girl's house. Just as she emerged from the bathroom.

 

\----

Steve doesn't ask how she's feeling. Because it's written all over her.

 

She's tired, upset, and stressed out.

 

\----

Steve meets her halfway in the hallway. He hugs her tightly, without having to say anything.

 

She sighs heavily in Steve's arms.

 

\----

Steve rubs her back for a moment. Before he shows her, the bag of ice cream he bought.

 

She smiles as Steve leads her to the living room.

 

\----

Steve grabs the comforter off her bed, on their way to the living room.

 

\----

In the living room, Steve wraps her tightly in the comforter.

 

She giggles a little at Steve's attempts of comfort.

 

\----

Steve sits her on the couch, and then he grab spoons for the ice cream.

 

\----

Steve hands her the bag of ice cream.

 

\----

She opens the container of sherbet ice cream.

 

Steve puts on some Brett Eldredge.

 

\----

She sighs content, as Steve sits next to her.

 

Steve hands her a spoon, as he wraps an arm around her.

 

She rests her head on Steve's shoulder. As they both enjoy ice cream, and Brett Eldredge's new album.

 

\----

There could be a million things Steve could've done, or even said. But these little things, mean so much to her. That she really appreciates the effort.

 

\----

"Thank you for the music, ice cream, and wrapping me in blanket burrito." She smiles up at Steve.

 

"Anything for my best girl." Steve smiles as he kisses her forehead.


End file.
